Forgotten
by Scraplord32
Summary: What would happen if when Jill joined the Laguz Alliance, she used it as an opportunity to get a captive for Daein, and something happened, changing the situation? T just to be safe. Currently on hiatus


**AN: Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the short delay, I've been a bit busy, I guess. Anyway, this is my new story, Forgotten. I've had this story in my head for a while now, and it's gonna be my first story out of a modern setting. Sorry if it's not too good. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Edit: I just now realize Micaiah probably seems VERY out of character, so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing.**

* * *

The Laguz Alliance had just finished fighting the Daein army, and they had just gained a strong ally in Jill Fizzart. However, almost every member of the army didn't trust her, due to her turning against the Daein army last battle. The only exceptions were Rolf and Haar. It was approaching night, and it was about time for the army to rest. However, Jill had nobody to share a tent with, and hadn't brought one of her own.

"So, where the hell am I sleeping tonight?" Asked Jill, clearly annoyed. Numerous members of the army talked amongst themselves, but only one answered Jill.

"Y-You could, uh, sleep in my t-tent tonight, Jill." Rolf said, blushing heavily, as everyone grew silent. Jill shrugged.

"Alright. Thanks Rolf." She said, smiling at him. "So, lead the way." She said, as he started walking and she following him. However, unbeknownst to Rolf, she smirked to herself.

Later that night, the two were getting ready to sleep after the tiring day. Rolf was inside the tent, humming to himself.

"Rolf, could you turn around for a bit?" Jill asked. Rolf tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked confused. Jill blushed a small bit.

"I have to, uh, take off my clothes…" She mumbled, as Rolf blushed furiously and turned around. At this, Jill smiled to herself and picked her axe up, slowly walking over to Rolf. Once she was close enough, she clubbed him in the back of the head with the flat of her blade, knocking him out. She then picked him up and slung him over her shoulder, quietly sneaking towards her wyvern, waking her up, and flying off with her new captive.

When Rolf awoke, he was greeted with the sound of a familiar voice. He was sure he had heard it somewhere before, but he was too groggy to attempt to figure out who it belonged to. As he was about to try to go back to sleep, he was roughly shocked awake when he was tossed on the ground. At this rude awakening, he looked around the room, and saw some of the people who fought in the Daein army last battle. When he looked to his side, he saw Jill who seems to be the one who dropped him. She was looking at someone in front of her, and Rolf looked at said person, remembering her as the commander from last battle. The commander looked to be shocked at the sight of something, until Rolf realized she was looking at him. In fact, most of the people were looking at him, with shocked looks on their face. The others, Sothe, Zihark and the commander, were glaring at Jill. At this moment, their commander spoke up.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Jill." The commander said, venom dripping from her voice. Jill looked confused.

"Should I not be? I got us an opportunity to end this war quickly, Micaiah!" She said, her voice raising. The commander, Micaiah, wiped her face of anger, and took out her light tome, flipping it open. Unbeknownst to Jill, who thought Micaiah was going to attack her prisoner, the light spell was to be aimed at her. Rolf, who saw this, quickly got up to his feet and shoved Jill out of the spell's way, instead taking the full force of the spell himself. Once he was hit, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone, especially Micaiah, took on a look of horror, as Zihark and Sothe rushed to Rolf's side, beckoning Laura over as well. As the three checked him over, everyone was left horrified by what had just happened. Micaiah over the fact that she might've killed this young man, Jill over that Micaiah almost killed her and that her captive saved her, and the others over a mix of the two. After a few minutes, Laura announced that Rolf would be okay, but the spell did a lot of damage. Micaiah then spoke up.

"Jill, I hope that you're proud of what you've done." Micaiah said, her voice quavering. She then turned to Zihark. "Zihark, could you take him back to your t-tent?" Micaiah asked, pointing towards Rolf, while tears were starting to spill out of her eyes. Zihark nodded, as he gingerly picked Rolf up and walked off towards his tent, ignoring the confused stares he got from other members of the army. Once he got back to his tent, he gently set Rolf down and waited for him to wake up, anxious over whether or not he'd be ok.


End file.
